Bad Boy
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Dean didn't like being bad. He didn't like making his Daddy mad either. And he certinally didn't like being spanked. Oneshot Warnings: Daddy!Kink, Underage, Incest, Slight S&M, Lap!Sex, PWP, Top!Castiel, Bottom!Dean, Daddycest, Anything else I missed.
1. My Baby Boy

**I.. Have no words for this.**

**It is a big pile of smut. **

**Thats about it, not really much of a plot...**

**Enjoy? I guess.**

**Warnings: Daddy!Kink, Underage, Incest, Slight S&M, Lap!Sex, PWP, Top!Castiel, Bottom!Dean, Daddycest, Anything else I missed. **

* * *

Dean didn't like being bad.

He didn't like upsetting his Daddy.

Every time he was bad his Daddy would spank him.

He would pull down his pants, laying them on the floor below and place him on his lap, laying the swats down hard and forceful as he struggled to keep still.

When his Daddy would spank him, he wouldn't stop until tears were running down his cheeks and his butt was all red and burning.

After his Daddy was done, he would always feel Daddy's thingy hard pushing itself into the soft of Dean's stomach.

Dean sniffled and sucked up all the tears, trying to act like a big boy for his Daddy.

"Daddy… I'm sorry." Castiel moved Dean so he was straddling him and looked into his baby boys tearful eyes.

"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you. Just don't run off like that again, you had me scared to death." Castiel's voice was firm and forceful, everything a father's voice should be.

Their relationship was another thing, though.

Dean nodded and placed a hesitant kiss on his Daddy's lips, pulling back with a gasp as Castiel placed his hands on Dean's hips and began to slowly grind them down on his hard member straining in his pants, precome creating a damp spot in his boxers.

It was everything a father shouldn't be to their child.

"Daddy…" Dean moaned loudly, his own little prick beginning to harden; Castiel positioned himself so the firm globes of Dean's ass were surrounding his clothed cock, making the friction that much better.

So taboo.

Castiel groaned as Dean began to fumble with his zipper, stopping his movements he waited for Dean to pull out his cock that was achingly hard, still leaking precome as Dean reached under the elastic of his boxers and pulled out his Daddy's big cock.

So bad.

Dean's small hands pulled out his Daddy's flushed cock and moved to sink down on it but was stopped by Castiel with a stern look. Castiel loved Dean, and knew that the young boy wasn't prepared enough to take him. Dean gave a low whine but let Castiel reach into his jeans, pushing them all the rest of the way down in the process- along with his boxers- and pull out a small packet of lube.

So unnatural.

"Daddy hurry up…" Dean whined as Castiel slicked two of his fingers with the lube and positioned one of them at Dean's entrance, surprised to find that Dean was still stretched from their play this morning. The fact Dean went to school like that caused Castiel's cock to twitch. Giving up on stretching Dean, he used the rest of the lube on his cock and gripped Dean's hips before letting him sink down around his cock with a high pitched sound making its way out of Dean's throat.

So wrong.

Dean always loved the first breach, the way his insides moved so that his Daddy's big cock could all fit inside of him. When they first started this he hadn't ever though his Daddy would fit inside him. Now he could take it all without even a little bit of protest. Castiel groaned as he lifted Dean and began to move him up and down his cock, little whines and sounds from Dean filled the room, mostly pleas for more.

So perfect.

"My baby boy, you want me to cum in that tight ass of yours?" Castiel growled the words directly into Dean's ear knowing that Dean got off on all the dirty talk.

So good.

"Yes, Daddy. Please, harder. Fuck me Daddy, please more." Normally Dean wasn't allowed to say the F word, but it was okay to say it during their special time.

So pleasurable.

Castiel obliged, forcing Dean harder down on his cock each time, Castiel's voice getting filthier and filthier with each thrust.

So hot.

"I bet you want me to, baby boy. You think you can cum just off my cock? Think you can cum just from me fucking you? Can you do that baby boy?" Castiel whispered in between gasps and pants, Dean nodded and egged Castiel on with little pleas of his own.

So gratifying.

"Yes! Daddy!" With one last trust and a high pitched whine, he came. His little cock spurting and painting his and his Daddy's stomach in short white streaks. Dean slumped against Castiel, but Castiel wasn't quite there yet so he kept pounding into his baby boy's ass, forcing himself down even harder than before.

So fulfilling.

"Daddy…" Dean moaned as Castiel kept lifting him and shoving him back down on his swollen cock. "Almost there baby boy." Castiel murmured, in a few more short thrusts he was coming inside Dean's oversensitive hole, filling it full of his come.

So exhilarating.

"Daddy 'm tired…" Dean muttered, his heart still racing as he nuzzled the crook of Castiel's neck. Castiel gave a chuckled in reply and lifted Dean from his lap, pulling his softening cock out of the still twitching hole.

So tiring.

"How about we take a bubble bath and then we can go to bed?" Castiel smiled, feeling a bit tired himself but not wanting to have to deal with the cum in the morning.

So exhausting.

"Okay Daddy." Castiel picked Dean up, bridal style and carried him to the bathroom, a satisfied smile wide on his face.

So right.

* * *

**Likey? **

**I... Feel... really dirty now o_o...**

**Daddy!Kink was one line I never mean't to cross... **

**But, here we are...**

**I hope you liked it... This is my first time with Daddy!Kink so sorry if it's a bit bad _... I tried my hardest c:... Oh great...now I feel even more dirty -_-. **

**Anywho, I'm out. I think I need to take a shower...**

**A cold shower o_e... **

**Bye!**


	2. Hallelujah!

**Your plea for more has been answered! :D. **

**Cue sound effects!**

*******Hallelujah! ****Hallelujah! ****Hallelujah ****Hallelujah ****Hallelujah!* **

**Okay that's enou-**

***Hallelujah! Hallelujah!* **

**Jerry... Can you tur-**

***Hallelujah! Hallelujah!***

***Ahem!* Jerry... Hello...**

***Gets louder***

***HALLELUJAH!***

**JERRY! I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH TURN THE FUCKING SOUND EFFECT OFF! **

**Jerry: Sorry boss... *Sound effect ceases***

**Anyway... *Glares at Jerry then turns back and smiles innocently* I have written more of this! **

**Well sort of... I have written a Wincestiel smut fic with this little Daddy!Castiel idea and BabyBoy!Dean but with a Confused!Helpful!Sammy! **

**YAY! I know, I'm awesome. **

**So, check it out if you already haven't, It's called: **

**'Daddy Interupted.' **

***Unless you want more random-ass-shit, then I suggest you leave and go read the next fic XD* **

**Ooo... Wonder what it's about...**

**Jerry: It's abo-**

**JERRY! Do I have to doc your pay again?**

**Jerry: No Ma'am... **

**That's what I thought... Now go work on something else.**

**Jerry: Yes Ma'am...*Walks away with head down, goes to sulk in corner* **

**Well, Damn... Now I feel kinda bad... Jerry... Come here... **

**Jerry: *Instantly perks up and walks over eagerly* Yes Ma'am?**

**I'm sorry I yelled at you. **

**Jerry: It's okay, Ma'am. Can I go back to the sound effects department of your mind now?**

**Yes, Jerry. Go on. **

**Jerry: Have a nice day.**

**You to...**

***Waits till he leaves* **

**What a nice kid...**

***Looks at the audience***

**What? I like Jerry. Don't you give me that look...**

**Okay, this is getting out of hand... with the author note 4 miles long...**

**I'm out.**

**More things to write and such.**

**Bye! :D!**


End file.
